<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Text by Snowflake19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396099">One Text</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19'>Snowflake19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One text was all it took.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I want to fuck your brains out</em>. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Beca was vaguely aware of the fact she’d been staring at her phone for a while now. In her defence: it was a weird message to get out of the blue. Right?</p><p> </p><p>She absentmindedly wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans, before returning her trembling hands back to her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Surely, this was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that Beca didn’t think anyone could ever send her a message like this, although it was far-fetched. Nor was it the fact that there was no one in Beca’s life at the moment who <em>should</em> be sending her messages like this.</p><p> </p><p>No, it was the fact that this message came from <em>Chloe</em>. Her best friend Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, she had meant to send it to someone else. It was the most sensible explanation to this whole predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Except there was no one in Chloe’s life to whom she’d send something like this. Beca would know, being Chloe’s best friend. She didn’t have a boyfriend, or girlfriend. Or even a regular go-to address for her sexual needs.</p><p> </p><p>As far as she knew, at least.</p><p> </p><p>But knowing Chloe, she might have sent a message like this to someone she’d met yesterday. It was a very ‘Chloe’ thing to do. But they’d had a long, serious talk last night, and it was almost impossible Chloe wouldn’t have made mention of meeting someone new…</p><p> </p><p>Checking the timestamp of the message, and then flicking her eyes to the clock on the far wall, drew a sigh from Beca. She’d been staring at the message for almost twenty minutes. If she waited any longer with responding with <em>something</em>, it would only get more awkward. Frantically, she started typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Um, so yeah. I think you sent that to the wrong dude. Or girl. Whatever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Setting her phone aside, Beca focused on the screen in front of her again. She’d almost forgotten, but she was still at work, and work did need to be done for her not to lose her job. She had barely read three words of the e-mail her boss had sent her when her phone chimed, startling her enough to physically jump and knock her knee against her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, damn it, fuck, fuck,” she grunted, drawing the attention of everyone in the office. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking her phone, Beca drew in a sharp breath upon reading the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No… I know exactly who I sent the message to… ;) xx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beca’s clammy hands made an immediate return as she read the message over and over again, trying to make sense of it. The only explanation she could think of was that Chloe was trying to have some fun at her expense.</p><p> </p><p>Beca knew how Chloe felt about sex, seeing it as the most natural thing in the world, and hardly shying away from sharing and over-sharing her adventures, fantasies, dilemmas and idle musings. She also knew how much Chloe liked to flirt, considering it a sport of Olympic proportions.</p><p> </p><p>But for her to do so with Beca was new, and entirely unexplored territory. And this wasn’t so much flirting as it was… she wasn’t even sure what it was.</p><p> </p><p>When her phone chimed with yet another message, Beca literally dropped it. She heard her colleagues snickering as she ducked under her desk to retrieve the infernal device.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did I freak you out?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before she had time to type up a response, <em>Cheap Thrills</em> by Sia started blaring, signalling an incoming phone call. Out of panic, she immediately dismissed the call, knowing it to be Chloe without even needing to check. Three seconds later she received another message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beca, answer the phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Immediately followed by another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crawling from underneath her desk, Beca set off towards the restrooms at a brisk pace, lamenting the fact that she was now drawing even more attention from everyone, and she’d have a lot of explaining to do.</p><p> </p><p>She’d barely closed the door behind her when her phone started up again. This time, she took a deep breath and answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beca, are you okay?” Chloe’s voice clearly betrayed her worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yes. Totally fine. Dandy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dandy?” Chloe snickered. “You’re not freaking out, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca sighed, rubbing a fist against her forehead. “Is there anything I should be freaking out about?”</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretching on between them was nerve-wracking, and Beca idly wondered when Chloe started being lost for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” the redhead eventually said, “I stand by what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca could practically feel her brain short-circuiting as she disconnected the call. It wasn’t that she was trying to blow Chloe off... She just needed time to think. Gather her thoughts. Get her act together, so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beca, call me back RIGHT NOW</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette couldn’t help huffing a short laugh as she tapped Chloe’s contact info. Somehow, she never could resist her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you hung up on me!” Chloe shrieked as soon as the call connected.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Beca muttered. “I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were panicking, weren’t you,” Chloe asked with a kind of exasperated fondness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well… can you blame me, Chlo?”</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the line, Chloe chuckled. “I spent a lot of time thinking about the message I was going to send you. I figured this one would get the message across quite well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… it wasn’t exactly subtle,” Beca muttered accusingly, leaning her back against the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Subtle wasn’t working, so I went for crass.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca took a moment to consider that statement. “What do you mean ‘subtle wasn’t working’?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed, sounding as close to defeated as Beca had ever heard her. “Becs, I’ve literally been flirting with you for the past three years, but you are always too oblivious to notice!”</p><p> </p><p>Beca was about to refute that statement when a series of images crossed her mind. Chloe snuggling up to her under the blankets during movie night. Chloe sending her texts with random compliments throughout the day. Beca always ending up in Chloe’s lap during their late-night hangouts. Chloe literally licking Beca’s ice cream cone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an idiot,” she eventually admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t argue with that,” Chloe laughed, after which they fell back into a silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Chloe was the first to break it. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what?” Beca asked, mind still muddled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I still want to fuck your brains out,” Chloe told her matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, dude!” Beca screeched in response. “You can’t just tell people that over the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you prefer I tell you in person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, what the hell! I’m at <em>work!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled amusedly. “Okay, okay. To be continued, then. I’ll see you when you get home tonight, Becs. Love you, bye!” And then, with a final smooch to the mic on her phone, Chloe ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucked,” Beca sighed, already wondering how the rest of the day would turn out.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was making the most of her day off. It was a nice summer’s day, and what was better than spending it out in the mid-day sun, enjoying a cocktail or two while thinking of the best way to tell your long-time crush that you’re into her?</p><p> </p><p>She had been into Beca, yes, indeed, best-friend-Beca, for over three years now. She wouldn’t go so far as to say Beca was the reason she failed Russian lit back in the day… but she couldn’t exactly tell people they were wrong when others were to say it.</p><p> </p><p>Other than Aubrey, no one ever would. And Aubrey was the reason she was now sitting here, trying to write a decent text to tell Beca.</p><p> </p><p>She’d started out with a simple ‘I love you,’ but that was something she told Beca on a daily basis, and wouldn’t exactly get the message across.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been trying subtle for far too long, and it hadn’t gotten her anywhere so far. It was time to try something new. Something daring.</p><p> </p><p>Biting her bottom lip, she composed a new message. <em>Hey Becs, I’m really into you and hope you’re into me too. If not, just ignore this message and we’ll pretend it never happened! Xx </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>No, that wouldn’t do either. While it got the message across, it still left too much to interpretation. Knowing Beca, she’d find a way to think Chloe meant something entirely different. It needed to be clearer. Without any room for misunderstanding.</p><p> </p><p>She removed the message again, considering her next attempt as the waiter placed another cocktail in front of her. Daytime drinking wasn’t usually Chloe’s style, but she needed some liquid courage to get this ball rolling.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t usually shy about expressing her feelings. Personal space was a non-existent term for her, she’d freely hug and kiss whomever she pleased, with little regard to hurt feelings. It had backfired a few times over the years, of course, like that time a girl had thrown her drink in Chloe’s face because ‘I’m not gay, you crazy piece of shit!’.</p><p> </p><p>She’d gotten over that before the night had ended, and taken a different girl home. Someone who was very, very, gay.</p><p> </p><p>And then Beca came around, and changed everything. Of course she flirted with Beca, more than she should perhaps. But the brunette was as oblivious as they come, and never caught on. Which was fine, fun even, at first, but soon turned frustrating, and eventually downright idiotic.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Chloe couldn’t bring herself to express her feelings for her best friend the way she normally would have. There was too much at stake, this time. Even if she didn’t lose Beca as her best friend, things would be awkward, and lap-sitting, cuddling, and ‘friendly pecks’ would definitely be off the menu.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention Chloe’s heart running a serious chance of breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Beca had been with Jesse for little over a year, and never given any indication of being bi-sexual. That was Chloe’s main reason to be hesitant. The only reason she was doing this now was that this was the lesser of two evils.</p><p> </p><p>If she wouldn’t make a move today, Aubrey would send Beca their text history of last week, in which Chloe extolled all of Beca’s amazing features, and expressed her feelings as freely as she was wont to do, and lamented Beca’s lack of interest in sexy female redheads.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beca, I think you’re amazing and would really like you to be my girlfriend if you’d like that too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe grunted, taking a large swig from her cocktail. No, that wouldn’t do at all. Too much commitment would definitely make Beca skittish, and before you know, she’d have moved to Canada out of sheer panic.</p><p> </p><p>Last night, they’d had one of their usual late-night talks in Beca’s bed, cuddled under the covers. Chloe had constantly tried to steer the conversation towards her feelings for Beca, but somehow Beca had, probably unconsciously, managed to change the subject every single time.</p><p> </p><p>Unless she had deliberately changed the subject to her trumpet-playing grandma when Chloe had gotten close to exposing her heart? Nah, probably not.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Chloe looked back at her phone, blankly staring at what she had been typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to fuck your brains out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, it wasn’t a lie. Chloe chuckled to herself. This was incredibly crass, even for her doing, and would certainly send Beca into a stupor. And while it wasn’t the entire truth, it would certainly get the ball rolling, so to speak…</p><p> </p><p>As an afterthought, she added a little heart to the end of the message, making it seem a tiny bit cuter and an even tinier bit less crass. Then, with her eyes closed, she hovered her finger over the send button.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, she put her phone back down without sending the message. She was hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a hand with that?” the waiter suddenly asked from behind her, making her jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” he laughed sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>When she had started her mid-day drinking session, she’d felt the need to explain to the guy why she was drinking in the first place. He’d been eyeing her sympathetically ever since, and as far as she could recall, she hadn’t even ordered this last cocktail.</p><p> </p><p>“Um sure, why not,” she sighed, taking her phone and handing it to him. She winced at the ease with which he hit the send button.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a lucky chap,” the waiter smiled, handing the phone back. “Good luck with that!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled as he walked away, before frowning as she looked back at her phone. This could only go monumentally wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She was halfway into her next cocktail, having had a glass of orange juice in between to steady her pace a little, when she finally heard her phone vibrating on the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Um, so yeah. I think you sent that to the wrong dude. Or girl. Whatever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes, halfway exasperated, halfway fond. Why did she have to fall for such an imbecile? Did Beca not realise of beautiful, amazing, funny, kind, cute, hot, sexy, and witty she was? She literally face-palmed. This was Beca. Of course she didn’t realise all that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No… I know exactly who I sent the message to… ;) xx</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Curious as to what sort of response she’d get now, Chloe put her phone back in front of her, slowly taking another sip as she waited. Surely, this time she’d get a quicker response. When five minutes passed, Chloe considered her worst fear to have come true.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did I freak you out?</em> She texted, before thinking better of it and deciding to call her instead.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Beca’s ringtone, she figured Sia had barely spoken a word when the call was dismissed. Huffing audibly, Chloe returned to their text conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beca, answer the phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She immediately followed it up with a <em>please </em>out of desperation rather than her need to be polite.</p><p> </p><p>It took Beca a minute, but when Titanium started to sound from Chloe’s phone, she snatched it off the table to answer the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Beca said, sounding tense. Tense wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca, are you okay?” Chloe asked, frustration immediately evaporating and making room for worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yes. Totally fine. Dandy.”</p><p> </p><p>Who said dandy nowadays? Now she knew for certain that Beca was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“Dandy? You’re not freaking out then?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Beca sigh, and could easily visualize Beca rubbing her fist against her forehead, as she always did when frustrated. “Is there anything I should be freaking out about?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe considered her words carefully, wondering if there was any chance Beca had misconstrued her message. “Well,” she started, “I stand by what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>Frustration made a quick return when she heard the call disconnect. Silently fuming, she went back to their texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beca, call me back RIGHT NOW</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you hung up on me!” she practically yelled into her phone as soon as Beca called her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Beca’s voice came from the other side, sounding genuinely sorry. “I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s heart melted a little at the sound of Beca’s voice. “You were panicking, weren’t you?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah, well… can you blame me, Chlo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I spent a lot of time thinking about the message I was going to send you,” Chloe revealed playfully. “I figured this one would get the message across quite well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… it wasn’t exactly subtle,” Beca muttered, starting to sound more like her usual self.</p><p> </p><p>“Subtle wasn’t working, so I went for crass,” Chloe told her, waiting for her comment to sink in.</p><p> </p><p> “What do you mean subtle wasn’t working?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn’t keep her sigh in. “Becs, I’ve literally been flirting with you for the past three years, but you are always too <em>oblivious</em> to notice!”</p><p> </p><p>The silence on the other side lasted for so long that Chloe had to check whether she still had reception, but eventually Beca’s voice came through again, clear as a bell. “I’m an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t argue with that,” Chloe laughed. She deliberately let the silence stretch on for a while before continuing. This was what she was good at. Flirting was <em>her</em> game. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what?” Beca asked, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I still want to fuck your brains out,” Chloe said dryly, anticipating Beca’s frantic response.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, dude!” Beca screeched into the phone. “You can’t just tell people that over the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you prefer I tell you in person?” she asked in a sultry voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, what the hell! I’m at <em>work!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled. Finally, she had Beca exactly where she wanted her. “Okay, okay. To be continued, then. I’ll see you when you get home tonight, Becs. Love you, bye!” She pressed her lips to her phone and made an exaggerated kissing noise, before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Draining her cocktail, she got up to pay the bill. “Time to get ready for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in her car, Beca looked up at the house. Almost all of the lights were off, which was odd for a house containing more than a handful of young women. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Beca got out of the car and made her way into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” she called as she shut the door behind her and dropped her keys on the little side table. “Stacie? Amy? Anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“In here!” came the chipper response from Chloe, leading Beca towards the living room. Turning the corner, Beca froze dead in her tracks. The entire living room was dark, save for a few candles spread around the room. Over on the far side, leaning against the wall, was Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing a white blouse with only two of the buttons done up, keeping it from exposing her bra, but only barely. The blouse was long enough to reach just above the mid of the redhead’s thighs, leaving Beca to wonder what her best friend was wearing underneath it…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Chloe practically purred. “You’re home late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Beca stammered. “Where is everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got the house to ourselves for tonight,” Chloe smiled impishly. “No one will be back before ten in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca couldn’t find any words, and she realized she must look ridiculous, standing in the doorway, blinking at Chloe owlishly.</p><p> </p><p>“You doing okay there, Becs?” the redhead asked, slowly moving towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Beca barely managed a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Chloe started again, biting the corner of her bottom lip as she trailed off into silence.</p><p> </p><p>In a moment of clarity, Beca chuckled. “I guess this means you still want to fuck my brains out?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stepped even closer, leaving only a few inches of space between the two of them. “No,” the redhead murmured, barely audible. “I want to make love to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“But you still haven’t given me your answer,” Chloe pouted, blinking innocently. When Beca remained silent, brain entirely fried by the sight in front of her and the implications that came with it, Chloe took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want this, if I misjudged… You just need to tell me, Becs. Then I’ll throw on some pants and we’ll watch trashy TV the rest of the night in our PJs.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… you’re not wearing pants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Becs,” Chloe whispered, corners of her mouth lifting in a mischievous smile. “Does it look like I’m wearing pants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… no?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s smile grew a tiny bit larger. “Would you like me to be wearing pants?”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, Beca realized her response to this ridiculous question could change everything between them. She also knew, not just in the back of her mind, that she definitely did not want Chloe to be wearing pants. Preferably ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding with words that would just make her sound dumb, she surged forward and pressed her lips to Chloe’s.</p><p> </p><p>It took the redhead a moment to respond, but when she did, boy was Beca <em>not</em> prepared. Chloe kissed with a passion and hunger unlike any kiss Beca had ever experienced. It took her barely a second to snake her tongue into Beca’s mouth and claim it as her own, while he hands grasped at the back of her head as if she was afraid Beca might bolt out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Considering how long Chloe had apparently waited for this, Beca figured she probably <em>was</em> afraid of Beca running away.</p><p> </p><p>But for once, Beca didn’t feel the compulsion to flee. Instead, she grasped at Chloe’s hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another. Judging from the sound Chloe made, the redhead approved.</p><p> </p><p>Beca kept a firm grasp on Chloe’s hips as she shuffled backwards across the room, aiming for the couch and hoping they’d actually make it there. By the time the backs of her knees bumped into the soft cushions, she’d somehow lost her shoes and the flannel vest she had been wearing seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>And then she was suddenly flat on her back, pulling Chloe’s white blouse off of her face. She wasn’t at all prepared to see Chloe in only a black lace bra and matching panties, staring down at her in a way that a lioness looks at her prey.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-“</p><p> </p><p>“Not wearing pants?” Chloe smirked down at her, hands already pulling at Beca’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“That,” Beca grinned. “But I was gonna say really, really fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Beca’s state of undress to mirror Chloe’s, and judging by the look in the redhead’s eyes, she liked what she saw. Their mouths reconnected, and Beca felt her friend’s lips widen in a smile as her fingers deftly unhooked Beca’s bra.</p><p> </p><p>She whined at the loss of Chloe’s mouth on hers, but it turned into a gasp halfway through when a warm tongue ran across her nipple, and slender fingers took a firm grasp of her other breast. “You look even better than you did in my imagination,” Chloe purred seductively, before taking the nipple in her mouth and suckling it softly.</p><p> </p><p>Beca, by this point, was far beyond the ability to form words, merely keeping Chloe’s mouth in place. She felt the pressure on her breast disappear, instead turning into a tickling set of fingers that travelled down her abdomen and underneath her panties, finding warmth and wetness enough to make both of them gasp in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>As Chloe’s fingers set to work as if they owned the place – they kinda did – Beca felt a string of moans and curses spill from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I got all of the girls out of the house,” Chloe whispered in her ear, fingers sliding in and out. “Or you would’ve attracted us an audience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, <em>fuck!</em>” Beca hissed as the redhead curled her fingers. “Just- Shit, stop talking and just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Just what, Becs?” she asked sweetly, blinking at her innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… Just keep going,” Beca practically spat, breath immediately hitching as Chloe’s slowing fingers picked up their pace again and Beca felt herself unravelling.</p><p> </p><p>And then her orgasm was suddenly right <em>there</em>, and it came way too soon, and lasted forever but still not even close to long enough, drawing ragged breaths from the brunette as the redhead stared down at her in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Chlo, that was amazing,” Beca panted as the redhead slowly pulled her fingers out.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Beca’s nipple before she put her fingers in her own mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca groaned. “That’s so hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re far from done,” Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to Beca’s lips. “I did mention the girls wouldn’t be back until ten tomorrow morning, right?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I want to fuck your brains out &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That one text had started all of this. She still didn’t really understand how this had all happened. How she’d ended up here, on the couch, with her only wearing her panties, and best-friend-Chloe clad only in sexy black lingerie, licking the fingers she’d just pulled out from Beca’s warm wetness.</p><p> </p><p>More importantly, she didn’t really know where all this was headed. Was this a one-time thing? Chloe had playfully implied they had a long night ahead of them… but was that all this was? One long night of fulfilling Chloe’s fantasies?</p><p> </p><p>Could it be more? Did she want it to be more? Did Chloe? Beca wasn’t gay, she was pretty sure of that. Emphasis on ‘was,’ because that had changed today, evidently. Now she was super gay, and especially super gay for Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>Was this the start of an actual relationship? Or was this just Chloe being Chloe, engaging in a friends-with-benefits engagement to fulfill her sexual needs? Did she even want a relationship? And what would people think if they did end up together?</p><p> </p><p>What would her father say when she’d tell him she suddenly turned gay?</p><p> </p><p>So many questions swam around in her head, and she couldn’t answer any of them with certainty. With the exception of one, clear thought: she didn’t want this to be a one-time fling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, earth to Beca!” Chloe playfully murmured, nudging the side of her face with her nose. “You doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Beca muttered, mind still occupied.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Chloe whispered softly. “Because you look like you’re zoning out. Did all this freak you out? Should we get dressed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Beca practically yelled, taking a firmer hold of Chloe and pressing their bodies together.</p><p> </p><p>The action pulled a laugh from the redhead. “Okay, okay. I get the message. Let’s go up to my room, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Beca allowed the redhead to pull her off the couch and lead her upstairs, idly wondering how this night was going to unfold. Seductive-Chloe seemed to have made place for Giddy-and-Innocent-Chloe again, leaving Beca clueless as to her intentions.</p><p> </p><p>That all changed when they stepped into Chloe’s room, and the redhead swiftly turned around, pinning Beca against the door and locking it at the same time. Before she could say anything, Chloe’s tongue snaked into her mouth again, sweeping around as if it had done so a thousand times before.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled apart again, Chloe smiled wickedly. “Got you right where I want you now, Becs.”</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pinch of her nipple forced Beca’s mouth open in a gasp, and there Chloe’s tongue was again, curling and twisting with fiery need. Beca’s moan was swallowed by the redhead’s own when her hand slid beneath her panties again, deft fingers teasing at her opening, only to flutter away again and tickle somewhere else, then returning, and leaving again.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s frustrated groan turned into a surprised yelp when two fingers suddenly entered her, and the mouse of Chloe’s hand pressed up against her clit, sending a spike of pleasure and increased arousal through Beca’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“I love the sounds you make for me, Becs,” Chloe whispered, breath hot in the brunette’s ear, before trailing kisses down the side of her neck as her fingers picked up their pace. “You sound so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally regaining some sense of her body, and realizing her arms were hanging limply by her side, she brought them up, deftly unhooking the redhead’s bra and pulling it out of the way to replace it with her hands. The sound Chloe made at first contact could only be described as a purr.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s getting handsy,” Chloe smiled mischievously, before biting Beca’s earlobe softly. “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca gave a firm squeeze of Chloe’s breasts – the first pair other than her own she’d ever held – and stroked her thumb across her nipples, inwardly smiling at the sharp intake of breath. Chloe wasn’t the only one who could play this game.</p><p> </p><p>Except she totally was, with the way her thumb was now circling Beca’s sensitive bundle of nerves while her fingers curled just-so, and that warm mouth moved downwards to bathe her nipples, suckling and licking at the sensitive flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure rocketing skyward, Beca took in a long breath, holding it while she felt herself teetering over the edge, and then releasing it in one loud, long-stretched moan as she spiraled downwards again, Chloe’s fingers softly easing her down.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s fingers pulled away again, giving Beca the opportunity to regain her breath. Instead, the fingers set to stroking, scratching and tickling around her breasts. Eyes closed and head resting against the wood behind her, Beca tried to get her heartbeat and breathing under control again. Just when she was starting to feel her toes again, Chloe’s hands stroked down her abdomen and started pulling her panties down, leaving them hooked around her ankles.</p><p> </p><p>And then that warm mouth was suddenly trailing kisses along the path her hands had just taken, and then that warm tongue was right there, between her legs, and ohmygod this was another first for Beca.</p><p> </p><p>She knew people did this to each other, of course. But no one had ever done it to <em>her</em>, and god she didn’t know she needed this in her life. Chloe’s tongue trailed the outer edges of her sex, slowly moving inwards, and it was impossible to determine whose moans were louder at this point. Clearly, Chloe took a lot of pleasure from performing this action.</p><p> </p><p>She gently nudged Beca’s legs further apart as her tongue moved to slide through Beca’s wet folds, and the brunette was about ready to orgasm right there and then. Chloe’s tongue explored every little spot, licking across her clitoris, and then exploring lower, near Beca’s entrance, and then veering off to nibble on the apex of her thighs, and then suddenly licking a broad stroke across her folds again.</p><p> </p><p>All of this left Beca a panting, cursing, blubbering mess, fingers tangled in red strands of hair, trying in vain to keep Chloe centered on that one spot where she needed her attentions the most. Frustratingly, she could feel Chloe smiling down there, knowing exactly what Beca needed but refusing to give it to her.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity before Chloe finally relented, only seconds before Beca was about to give up her dignity and beg for it. And when she finally did, it was magnificent, and despite having orgasmed twice tonight already, it felt like she’d never felt as much pleasure as she was right now, with two of Chloe’s fingers pressing into her and that soft, warm tongue doing her little dance right on Beca’s most sensitive spot.</p><p> </p><p>When the orgasm subsided, Beca realized Chloe’s strong arms kept her standing upright. She needed nearly half an hour to come back to her senses, time Chloe spent nuzzling Beca’s neck and collarbones, in a soft, caring way, rather than the raw and unadulterated sexual way she’d done before.</p><p> </p><p>When Beca was finally back to her old self, she took hold of Chloe’s chin and brought their mouths together again, momentarily startled by the foreign taste lingering on the redhead’s lips and tongue, but all the same realizing she really didn’t mind it all that much.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was smiling when she pulled away again. “This has been the best night ever, Becs,” she murmured softly.</p><p> </p><p>Beca huffed in amusement. “You say that like it’s already over, Beale,” she chuckled as she pushed her best friend backwards to the bed. “You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t need-“</p><p> </p><p>Beca stopped her with a sloppy kiss, claiming Chloe’s mouth much like the redhead had claimed hers earlier tonight. “Don’t even finish that thought. This is happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s smile grew impossibly wider. “Well, if you insist,” she giggled, letting herself drop backwards onto the bed, allowing Beca to survey the beauty sprawled out in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She’d known Chloe was hot, of course. It wasn’t even an opinion. Hard facts, Chloe could get any guy she wanted. Blind, gay priests would fall for her, Beca wagered.</p><p> </p><p>And here she was, lying in front of Beca of all people. Red tresses fanning out across the pillows. Her breasts, slightly smaller than Beca’s but oh-so perfectly shaped, with their small pink nipples, rising and falling with every breath. That toned stomach, just begging to be licked and kissed.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, that one treasure that was still hidden from Beca by the black lace panties.</p><p> </p><p>Never in her life had Beca wanted something as bad as she wanted Chloe right now. And that was a startling thought.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling herself together, she hooked her fingers underneath Chloe’s panties, dragging them down her legs at an agonizingly slow pace. She watched with wonder as a meticulously kept strip of red curls became bared, stopping just short of Chloe’s sex, which was meticulously hair-free.</p><p> </p><p>With a blush, Beca found herself salivating at the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>Tossing the ridiculously sexy panties somewhere behind her, she slowly crawled over her best friend’s sprawled out form. The look Chloe was giving her did wonders for her self-esteem, as if Beca was the one thing in the world Chloe really desired.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette placed her hand on Chloe’s knee, slowly sliding it upwards. Instead of moving inwards, however, she moved outwards, brushing over her hip and across her ribcage, in-between her breasts, downwards across her shoulder and down to her other hip.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, from her hips, she moved both hands upwards to cup the redhead’s breasts, fitting perfectly in her hands, and give a soft pull on one of the nipples. No longer able to contain herself, she lowered her mouth, licking, nibbling and suckling one of those perfect, erect nipples in the same way Chloe had done to her.</p><p> </p><p>Using one hand to caress Chloe’s other breast, she slid the other downwards, leisurely exploring Chloe’s soft pubic hairs and moving even further downwards from there when her best friend squirmed underneath her.</p><p> </p><p>When Beca slid her hand between Chloe’s legs, the older woman was already panting with anticipation. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Beca realized having sex with a woman was much easier than it had been with Jesse. Penises were strange, foreign objects, and she never knew what would turn her boyfriend on – or off. She’d apply too much pressure, or not enough, and awkwardness always ensued.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she knew exactly what would feel good, and she figured she’d be pretty safe if she just used Chloe’s tactics from before. Chloe’s sex was already covered with hot wetness, a clear sign of how much pleasuring Beca had turned the redhead on.</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time, Beca slid two fingers into her best friend, smirking down at her as Chloe let out a surprised string of expletives, immediately followed by a string of moans and groans.</p><p> </p><p>Switching her mouths attention to Chloe’s other nipple, she felt Chloe’s fingers tangling in her hair, the other hand caressing her back. “Oh, yes, Becs, don’t stop. Just like that, yeah, keep going, keep going,” the redhead muttered under her breath, before letting out another series of moans.</p><p> </p><p>Beca quickened the pace of her fingers, curling them in a way she knew would turn herself to mush, so it wasn’t unlikely it would do the same to Chloe. When she let the nipple slip from her mouth and looked at Chloe, she found the redhead intently watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this is real. It’s finally happening,” Chloe panted, looking absolutely enthralled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s real,” Beca found herself saying, before pressing her mouth to Chloe’s and prying her lips apart so she could lick into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The moment their tongues entwined, she felt Chloe stiffen underneath her, her sex clamping down on Beca’s fingers as convulsions overtook the redhead’s body. Beca was just starting to get worried when Chloe finally relaxed, slumping back onto the mattress with a heavy, satisfied sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Overcome with curiosity and a continuing desire for Chloe, Beca took the fingers she’d just pulled out of her best friend, and gingerly placed them in her mouth, cleaning them under Chloe’s watchful, lidded gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Tastes good,” Beca smirked at Chloe’s blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Chloe asked, sounding as shy as Beca had ever heard her.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than responding verbally, Beca scooted down the bed, running her mouth across Chloe’s toned stomach, nuzzling her nose in the red hairs underneath, and continuing downwards still.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching as Beca took a tentative first lick across Chloe’s folds. Finding the taste to her liking, Beca set to exploring with her tongue, looking up at Chloe every now and again to measure her response. Stretching, she managed to grab a hold of one of Chloe’s breasts while circling her tongue across her clit, eliciting another stretched moan.</p><p> </p><p>Beca couldn’t keep from smiling against Chloe’s warmth as the redhead took a hold of the breast Beca wasn’t already caressing, teasing her own nipple as Beca allowed her tongue to wander up and down Chloe’s folds, teasing at her entrance, before moving back up to her most sensitive spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I’d see this,” Chloe moaned, hand coming up to cover the hand Beca was using to massage her breast. “You’re amazing, Becs.”</p><p> </p><p>Too busy to respond, Beca merely made eye contact, giving a saucy wink for good measure, and drawing an amused, breathy chuckle from her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing her tongue flat against Chloe’s sex, she started moving from side to side, watching intently as Chloe squeezed her eyes closed and started bucking her hips. Using her free hand to steady Chloe’s movements, Beca continued applying pressure, only softening her tongue when she felt Chloe stiffening and trembling with a moan that consisted of lots of expletives, mixed in with Beca’s name.</p><p> </p><p>She placed one last chaste peck on Chloe’s sex before crawling back up. Beca softly lowered herself onto Chloe’s warm body, marvelling at the way their bodies fit together, and smiling as Chloe’s arms came to wrap around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca Mitchell, are you cuddling me?” the redhead teased after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, don’t tell anyone,” Beca muttered against Chloe’s throat. “I’m a badass.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed happily. “I’ve been waiting very long for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much,” Beca murmured quietly. “So, um, just so we’re clear… where does this leave us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Currently, in my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca groaned as she softly bumped the redhead’s shoulder. “Dork. You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe remained uncharacteristically silent for a long time, urging Beca to eventually nudge her. “Chlo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I do know what you mean… But I’m not sure I really want to be having this conversation,” the redhead eventually responded slowly, biting her lip with an anxious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Chlo…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just,” Chloe interrupted. “I’ve been wanting to do this with you for so long. This and… well, so much more...”</p><p> </p><p>“More? Like, using toys?” Beca asked wide-eyed, earning her an amused chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking more along the lines of dinner, movies, moonlit walks… But I’m not saying toys wouldn’t be involved at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Beca’s turn to be silent for a long time, considering Chloe’s words. Judging from what she’d said, it sounded a lot like Chloe <em>did</em> want to have a relationship. And Beca found that she was actually okay with that. <em>Very</em> okay, actually.</p><p> </p><p>“Becs?” Chloe prodded. “Did I freak you out again? I know I made it seem like this was just about sex at first, with my text, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Beca responded resolutely. “You didn’t freak me out. And I knew this wasn’t just about sex. I… just needed to hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so… now what?” Chloe asked, hiding her face in the crook of Beca’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Beca smiled, stroking the red hair tickling her face. “Let’s go on a date. Tomorrow. Just you and me, getting fancy, grab something to eat at a nice place, see a show afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Chloe asked, looking at Beca with the most sincere puppy eyes the brunette had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Totally.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> The next morning found Beca waking up with Chloe spooning her from behind, the redhead’s arm draped across her, hand loosely resting on her bare breast.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca Mitchell, we know you are in there!” Stacie’s voice came from the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Beca groaned silently, softly kicking the redhead behind her when she heard quiet snickering. “Shh, they’ll hear you!” Beca hissed silently.</p><p> </p><p>“No use pretending you’re not there, Beca!” Amy bellowed now. “We want all the deets.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca still remained silent, eyeing the door with a frown. “They don’t have proof I’m in here,” she whispered to Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>Now Stacie’s voice sounded again. “If you won’t tell us all the saucy details, we won’t return the bra you left downstairs!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oops,” Chloe chuckled behind her. “They’ve got us there.”</p><p> </p><p>With a huff, Beca got out of the bed, throwing one of Chloe’s shirts on before stomping to the door and unlocking it. As expected, all of the Bellas were gathered outside. “Get lost, all of you. I’m shacked up with my girlfriend in here, and I don’t plan to come out all day. If any of you have a problem with that, you better buy some earplugs. And Stacie, you can keep my bra, if you must.”</p><p> </p><p>Slamming the door closed and locking it again, Beca carelessly pulled the shirt off again, smiling as she found Chloe looking at her star struck. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfriend, huh?” the redhead smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“You better believe it, Beale.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>